Divine Beast
The Divine Beasts are mechanical constructs from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. There are four Divine Beasts; Vah Medoh, Vah Naboris, Vah Rudania and Vah Ruta, each of which have been corrupted by Calamity Ganon, causing disasters all over Hyrule. Link must free them from corruption by entering their innards and returning them to their owners, the four Champions. The Beasts' innards function as dungeons and Link has to battle their bosses. Once set free, the four Divine Beasts will help Link confront and defeat Calamity Ganon. Morphologic functions The Divine Beasts' innards are more expansive than the shrines, and different than traditional dungeons of the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They are shorter but have wide chambers. All the Divine Beasts have a set of terminals, which Link has to activate. Once Link activates every terminal, he's able to activate the Main Control Unit, which leads to the boss fight of each Divine Beast (Windblight Ganon in Vah Medoh, Thunderblight Ganon in Vah Naboris, Waterblight Ganon in Vah Ruta and Fireblight Ganon in Vah Rudania). Each Divine Beast has its own unique controllable function, directly correlated to its form and design. The functions can be controlled while inside each beast's innards by downloading the map on the Sheikah Slate. After freeing each beast, Link may not enter and therefore may not adjust the beasts after leaving them. Vah Medoh, a mechanical eagle, has the ability to have its roll adjusted which puts the dungeon at a tilt. Vah Naboris, a mechanical camel, has individually controllable rings in its stomach that each contain a line. When properly adjusted, the lines are charged with a high electric current. Vah Rudania, a mechanical salamander, can completely turn its body at a 90° angle. Vah Ruta, a mechanical elephant, can move its trunk to spray water in different areas. History Many years ago, it was foretold by the fortune teller that the return of Calamity Ganon was inevitable. This sparked a search for the fabled ancient Sheikah relics, including the Guardians and the four Divine Beasts. Many believed them to be simply a legend but their discovery made this legend a reality for them. Realizing this, King Rhoam formed a group of exceptionally skilled warriors referred to as Champions. Commanded by Princess Zelda, four elite warriors were selected from across the kingdom and were tasked with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts to assist Link, Princess Zelda's appointed Knight and the Hylian Champion selected by the Master Sword. One hundred years prior to the events of Breath of the Wild, while the Champions were making preparations to battle Calamity Ganon, he reappeared and devastated the Kingdom of Hyrule by taking control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, killing four of the Champions in the process. Etymology The Divine Beasts' names are most likely based on the names of Sages from Ocarina of Time and The Wind Waker. * Vah Rudania and Darunia * Vah Medoh and Medli * Vah Ruta and Ruto * Vah Naboris and Nabooru After freeing Vah Naboris, the Gerudo Chief Riju explicitly states that Naboris was named after Nabooru. See also * Guardian Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild